Dark Prphecies Saga
by Miles Maniac
Summary: *Original character* this is the beginning of Giolythe's why is she the way she is.


This story is the beginning for why Giolythe is doing as she is doing, although she doesn't appear in here yet. I made these characters myself. If anyone is picky enough to care how the names are pronounced it will be at the bottom of this story. 

****

Dark Prophecies Foretold

"You are mine. There is no escape for you," growls the dragon that is slowly creeping upon the human.

The human then mumbles something under his breath. "Oh no you don't!" Roars the dragon as he charges.

He abruptly stops. He shakes his head trying to clear his vision then starts charging again but once again he stops. The human wizard barely a morsel before is now ten times greater than the size of the dragon.

"You fell for my trap. Hah, hah, hah!"

"I will get you," hisses the dragon as smoke begins to form from the monster's lips. "You will mot stop me," he yells defiantly. Sucking in a breath of air to create a blast of flame, he starts to choke.

"Now don't you think I would have thought of your fire breathing. I'm not an apprentice to magic and knowledge you know," states the wizard.

"Stop!" calls a mechanical voice from outside of the dueling area. The human waves his hand and the dragon stops choking and returns to his normal size.

"Y-you shrunk me? I thought you had made yourself larger," speaks the baffled dragon.

"Paltuga, you have failed," the voice calls out. "You know what you have to do now."

The dragon sighs then says, "I, Paltuga, swear to guard the Jewel of All for as long as I shall live and through death," he pauses waiting for the voice to continue.

"You are now a Guardian." A dragon then steps into the dueling area. "You did quite well against Riko. Most others couldn't get him into a corner like you did."

"Thank you, Keka," replies the other dragon.

The gold dragon, Keka, walks over to the human Riko. The two have a conversation that Paltuga cannot hear. Riko, the human, is fairly tall by human standards at five feet seven inches. He is thin and light on his feet. His hair is parted to the right with his bangs partially covering his eyes. His face is soft and pleasant to look at (for a human). He has one earring that hangs off his left ear. The partial loop splits into two rows of four small beads, from the ends of those beads fine strands of midnight blue bespeckled with silver threads that give the impression of two tails hanging from the wizards ear. His clothing is loose fitting teal-gray long sleeved shirt that stops at his thighs and black long pants that go into his boots. His glasses give a look of intelligence that is true.

While Riko seemed quite an attractive human, Keka on the other hand, wasn't much appealing to the dragons. He is rather small for a dragon and especially gold dragon. He is only twice Riko's height. But what Keka lacked in physical stature he made up with magic. None other, be it human, dragon, or other could compare. His spines lay flat against his body. They rarely rise as he rarely gets that angry. His though are incredibly sharp for he knows that magic is not the only way to do things.

Their conversation ends as Paltuga finishes examining their physiques. Riko takes Ashkara, his fox familiar, with him as he leaves. "Paltuga, I know you have great potential, almost as much as mine if not more but…" he sighs. "…You aren't ready for training with your magic."

Paltuga's jaw drops in astonishment. "I know it's not right for you to be a Guardian with out magic but the restraints you were supposed to have during the duel were not there. What cost you the most was when you tried using your fire," Keka pauses letting what he said sink in slowly, then continues. "Wizards and all others that posses magic know about dragon's fire. Never try to use it unless you are certain you will connect on target."

"I know Keka, it's just… It's just that I forgot," replies Paltuga rather sheepishly.

"That is a problem. In order to deal with the Mantiku you must never lose your wits or hesitate. Doing something like that could get you killed," cautions the older dragon. "On a positive not, have you decided to join the Desumpa. Your magic will help you there plus it will get partially trained when you do the transformations."

"I've thought about it. I'm not sure yet."

"I suggest that you go and watch a couple of their training sessions. If you don't like what you see, don't join." Following that Keka takes his leave. At the exit he looks to Paltuga then steps out.

__

I guess that's my queue to leave too, with a disheartened sigh he leaves the Arena and heads to his room. His mother awaits him inside.

"So, Son, how did everything turn out?" She asks concerned.

"I'm a Guardian now," replies Paltuga. "I didn't make to the upper classes though."

"Oh, I'm sorry son," consoles Paltuga's mother. "But at least you're a Guardian though." She says trying to lighten the mode.

She doesn't succeed. "If only I hadn't-"

"Forgotten this, or hadn't messed on that," interrupts Paltuga's mother. "Don't worry about that and don't wonder about the 'what ifs?' that just causes hardships everywhere," scolds the blue dragon.

"Mama, I'm not up to this right now. You can stay here for a while more but soon I'm going to the Desumpa practice."

Her face contorts to look of ugly anger for a second but is quickly hidden. "Okay son. If you want to watch _those_ poor excuses for dragons go ahead."

"We've talked about this before, Mama. I'm not sure if I even want to join them."

"The why are you going?" She questions.

"Because Keka suggested it." Paltuga knows before he finishes the sentence that he shouldn't have said that name.

Samtina and Keka have never been able to get along. Maybe it's because Keka had so much magic powers than she did or maybe it was something else. Paltuga wasn't sure why.

"Why are you listening to that fool? You know he isn't the best person to listen to." Samtina pauses infuriated that she can't think of anything else to add to the statement.

"He is my instructor so I thought I should do as he says," supplies Paltuga, again not thinking before speaking.

"So if he told you to break off your wings and fly out that window," she points to the window facing The Plain. "You would listen to him do it? What kind of son did I raise that…that would listen to him." Soon she starts rambling and loses perspective on the things that surround her. Taking his opportunity, Paltuga quietly leaves his room.

*\-_/_* *\-_/_* *\-_/_* *\-_/_* *\-_/_* *\-_/_* *\-_/_* *\-_/_* *\-_/_* *\-_/_* *\-_/_* *\-_/_* *\-_/_* *\-_/_* *\-_/_* *\-_/_* *\-_/_*

Keka's voice travels down the corridor to Riko's ears. "I wonder if anyone else notices how close both dragons and humans call mankind." Ashkara, his head on Riko's right shoulder and his tails hanging over the left, snorts. Riko shakes his head. "Okay, so you knew it too."

Riko continues, "Humans, mankind, man, all what humans call themselves. Mantiku, greed, what dragons call the humans…I really can't disagree with that statement though."

"I would think as a human yourself that you would disagree about the name Mantiku," replies a shadow. The shadow then transforms into a black dragon. The dragon is well formed. As it removes itself from the wall it moves almost fluidly. The sharp claws make no noise as they touch the ground. The long tail has spikes the length of a short sword to the length of a human hand. There are no spines anywhere else upon the black red-eyed dragon.

"Necasa. How good it is to see you again. Your transformation and imitation were almost perfect," states Riko.

"Almost? What do you mean, 'almost'? I looked exactly like your shadow down to the last detail," she counters.

"Three things: first, the color of my shadow is slightly tinged with blue and not a dead black. Second, you missed my earring. Finally third, you didn't angle yourself right to the light shining," Riko answers. Ashkara flicks his tails to add a little. Reading what Ashkara meant Riko adds, "Plus Ashkara wasn't in the shadow either." A sense of stung dignity is Ashkara's only reaction.

"I still don't understand how _you_ can understand that thing."

Riko's answer is a shrug as he continues onto his room. Necasa follows suit, "So why do you agree with 'Mantiku' instead of another name?"

"Simple. All humans have wants. Most don't control their wants. Their wants become greater and greater making them greedier and greedier. I too have wants but I keep them under control." He then pats Ashkara who still lies comfortably on Riko's shoulders.

"Makes sense. Well I have to get to practice. I'll be seeing you," Necasa says as she takes her leave.

Riko returns to his room. Ashkara jumps off his shoulder. "That kid really gave me a work out today," he pauses. "He has quite a resistance to magic that I've never seen. If this is how his defenses are now without the help of shields I don't want to think of how powerful he can become."

Ashkara nods his head in agreement. Becoming more comfortable on Riko's bed Ashkara yawns. The sharp teeth glisten white in the soft light. If the sheets were any darker Riko most likely would not have been able to see the black fox. Curling up within his two tails Ashkara starts to sleep. "Sleeps well," Riko tells Ashkara softly. He then heads to the bed himself and limbs inside the sheets slowly. He scratches behind the fox's ears and soon he too is asleep.

*\-_/_* *\-_/_* *\-_/_* *\-_/_* *\-_/_* *\-_/_* *\-_/_* *\-_/_* *\-_/_* *\-_/_* *\-_/_* *\-_/_* *\-_/_* *\-_/_* *\-_/_* *\-_/_* *\-_/_*

The night's cool air kept Paltuga awake through the boring practice of the Desumpa. _I really doubt that I want to join,_ he ponders.

Suddenly a black shadow pounces on the dragon lying upon a branch of The Tree. The shadow is quickly flung back to land a few feet a way from the tree. The fall though is a little longer. Flames then surround the tree lighting the night sky brilliantly with red, orange, and yellow.

"Nice try Necasa, but I spotted you at the end of the clearing. You need to try harder. Keep silent and try transforming no more than three times. Most wizards can sense the transformations and the more you use it the more likely they are to notice it," replies the dragon still lying on the branch.

"Why didn't you give me a chance, Tumsaso?" Complains Necasa.

"Reality won't give you a chance." Tumsaso answers knowingly. He hops off the limb and lands softly upon the ground next to Necasa. "Now it is your turn to try and track me… If you can," he taunts. His body then melts away; the flames go out as he disappears. "Now climb into the tree and wait," orders the sky around Necasa.

Excited about her chance to impress her teacher Necasa tries flying to the tree but cant. She then remembers that it is not possible to fly within the Tree's ambiance. The darkness surrounding her kept the shame on her face from showing. Still excited she climbs into the Tree and to wait on a branch where she believes is the best vantagepoint.

Paltuga still watching silently above sees Tumsaso leave and merge into the night but still is slightly visible. He shakes his head. _He is giving her a chance. He doesn't openly show it but he really cares for her,_ concludes Paltuga.

Tumsaso continues to crawl slowly to the Tree. _Why hasn't Necasa reacted yet? He's right there._ Paltuga's concern can hardly be contained as he watches everything play out.

Tumsaso leaps right into Necasa and sends her flying out of the floating tree to crash heavily on the grass below. She doesn't move.

Paltuga rushes down from his perch to help. Tumsaso jumps down from the tree and lands next to the unconscious dragon. Breathless Paltuga arrives.

"Is she…all right…Tumsaso?" Paltuga asks between pants.

"You, stop talking and calm down," he orders. With a practiced care of an expert, Tumsaso examines Necasa. He says nothing as he does this. A few minutes pass. "You can relax Paltuga. She just unconscious with no serious problems," the dragon explains without feeling.

Paltuga on the other hand shows great relief. As he relaxes he gets the feeling that something is ending. "Can you feel that?" He asks.

Raising an eyebrow, Tumsaso responds, "Feel what?"

"I don't know. It's like…like something is. I don't know ending," Paltuga tries explaining. Seeing that Tumsaso didn't understand he gave up. "So how long will she be-"

Just then Necasa awakens. "Wha-what happened?" She pauses and tries getting up. "Ow!"

"Be careful you're not badly hurt but you're bruised in a few places and waking up from a knock-out spell _will_ give you a headache," Tumsaso explains. "I think that's what you felt was coming to an end, Paltuga."

"I guess…" Paltuga says not convinced. Necasa just blinks in confusion. "Are you all right?" He asks pushing the feeling to the back of his mind. "So then let's head back," he suggests.

"Oh no you don't," orders Tumsaso. "Now it's your turn to try and follow me."

"But…I…a…" Seeing Tumsaso's glare Paltuga drops his head and sighs. "All right. Are you going to go easy on me?"

"Pfft! You have to work with what you got against all of me," responds the powerful black dragon. He then runs off into the night takes flight and disappears.

_What have I gotten myself into?_ He wonders.

"Now you've done it," states Necasa. She pauses in thought. "What did you do anyway?"

"Sometimes…" Paltuga shakes his head. "…You're as bad as Ami." Following that he jumps into the Tree climbs onto a limb and relaxes.

"Necasa, hurry up and leave so I can concentrate."

Pouting she turns and leaves to the end of the clearing and watches.

Paltuga lies on the limb and scans the field. _I wonder if he'll go easy on me._ He watches the spot out of the corner of his eyes more than directly in front.

The grass starts shifting towards the tree. _So that is him._ Slowly the shifting grass makes its way to the edge of the Tree's ambiance, and then it disappears. _Where did he go?_ Suddenly Paltuga feels a shifting of magic behind him. _How did he get there?_ Following the power with his mind Paltuga senses the shifting energy closing on the Tree. The shadow rushes up the Tree so quickly that if Paltuga had not been paying attention to it earlier he would not have been able to react. He was paying attention to it so he was able to react in time.

Instinctively he rolls off the limb to land on another. Looking up he sees Tumsaso confused above him. Jumping up Paltuga crashes into Tumsaso sending him flying out of the Tree to land on the ground.

"Wow! How did he do that?" Necasa asks herself.

Paltuga glides to the ground next to the fallen dragon. Tumsaso doesn't move. _I have a bad feeling about this,_ Paltuga ponders. Just then Tumsaso gets up and charges at Paltuga. The blue dragon leaps high into the air and hangs there out of Tumsaso's reach…for now.

"Okay, enough. This test is over," Tumsaso says agitated.

"Really?" Asks Paltuga still convinced that this is part of the test.

"Yes, really. Hurry up and get down from there." It then hits the black dragon. "How are you flying? You're within the ambiance of the Tree."

Paltuga shrugs his shoulders. "I don't know." He then glides back down to the ground a few feet from Tumsaso. Paltuga still has his guard up though.

"I told you the test is over. But your caution is a good thing. You also did very well for your first time doing this," he compliments.

"Um…thanks," Paltuga says uncomfortable about the compliment.

"Way to go Paltuga!" Exclaims Necasa at the top of her lungs.

"Necasa! Your bearing!" Shouts Tumsaso at his daughter. Necasa immediately calms down and progresses rather somberly toward them. Paltuga smiles shyly. "It's time to head back. This was a good practice for all of tonight," Tumsaso states.

They make their way back toward the Sanctuary of the Jewel. Tumsaso in the lead, Paltuga and Necasa in the back. As they walk Necasa's tail taps against Paltuga's tail. She looks at him shyly, but Paltuga doesn't notice.

They enter the huge parlor and relax. "So," Tumsaso starts. "How was it that you dodged my charge?"

"Well, I…um…I saw or rather felt you coming in slowly into the Tree's ambiance. Then I sensed you rushing up the Tree so I dropped to a lower branch to avoid you," explains Paltuga not knowing how to react to the question.

"How was it you were able to sense me? I was performing at my best." Paltuga's jaw drops in disbelief.

"Y-you're kidding right? You were just going easy on me. I couldn't have seen or sensed you if you were performing at your best," the blue dragon responds worried that he might have offended the Desumpa leader.

"Don't worry, Paltuga. I'm not angry with you for besting me. I've always known you had potential. With training you can replace me when I retire myself from the Desumpa." Paltuga just blinks. Tumsaso continues, "You will become a truly great dragon…" he pauses. "…That is unless something happens to stop you."

"You must tell no one what I'm about to tell you." Necasa blinks in surprise now.

_He's including me in this. This is something to worry about,_ she thinks.

"Recently I've received a vision. My interpretation is that truly dark times will be upon the dragons before Paltuga has a chance to stop it," his eyes unfocus, his mind no longer in the parlor. Then suddenly in a voice that isn't his own he speaks, "_Three will stand in defense. One black. One red. One Blue. Many will be saved as they stand in defense. Many will fall as well. None will be unaffected. If these three are ready, Red, Black, and, Blue will save all. If not they and those they know and care for will fall. Warnings will come but those to whom it is necessary will not pay heed correctly. Together greatness can happen or not. The future is not set but dark times are to come."_

Paltuga and Necasa stay mute as the vision removes itself from Tumsaso. "I believe that you two are Black and Blue as told. I cannot tell from any of the red dragons if they have the potential the two of you have," Tumsaso explains.

Having been humbled all her life Necasa could not believe that she is Black as Tumsaso thinks she is. "I-I'm sorry father but I think you are mistaken. I could never be Black, I have such little potential, it must be you it's talking about."

"Necasa! I taught you to be humble not stupid," the black dragon says angrily eyes flickering. "If you would actually try you could become a great fighter _with_ attack spells to boast. Not many can do that. Give yourself credit when it is due, just don't get cocky."

"Really?"

"Enough, Necasa, enough. Don't let this information get to your head," cautions Paltuga.

"Thank you Paltuga. So do you wish to join the Desumpa?" Asks Tumsaso rather sure of the answer.

"Would it interfere with my training as a Guardian?"

"You mean you're not a Protector? I thought with your ability you would have been allowed to," Necasa says.

"I didn't pass the challenge against Riko. It's like you said, 'I need training.' I didn't think the entire time; I just reacted instinctively," Paltuga explains disappointed in himself.

"Actually it's a good thing that you still act on your instincts. Having your instincts leads you towards the right choice. As you know we don't have that much time anyway."

"I'm sorry you didn't make it," Necasa says trying to console her friend.

"Tomorrow come to my room after dawn. I'll start both of your training then."

"Both of us?" Exclaims Necasa.

"Yes, the both of you. You need to train your instincts and abilities," Tumsaso says pointing at Paltuga. Looking towards Necasa he continues, "You need to learn some attack spells. Be prepared for intense training the likes of which neither of you have experienced." Taking that as a dismissal both dragons leave the parlor.

"Very good," states a voice from behind Tumsaso.

"I'm no longer in your debt after this."

"If everything goes as I expect then it won't matter anymore," the voice says with and unnatural lack of emotion.

"Why then? They have only barely begun to live. Why must this be done?" Asks Tumsaso feeling rather broken at the peril his new pupil and his daughter will have to endure.

"That doesn't matter now. Just do as expected." Tumsaso sighs. "I hope you have a good night." The shadow behind Tumsaso disappears.

Knowing that he is truly alone, Tumsaso cries at the futility of t all. _With them_, he thinks, _I send them my hope._

*\-_/_* *\-_/_* *\-_/_* *\-_/_* *\-_/_* *\-_/_* *\-_/_* *\-_/_* *\-_/_* *\-_/_* *\-_/_* *\-_/_* *\-_/_* *\-_/_* *\-_/_* *\-_/_* *\-_/_*

The next morning the sun rises sending beams of light at the Sanctuary. The crystalline palace reacts casting iridescence about itself. Those new to the Sanctuary are constantly amazed at the vibrant colors that surround it. Those who have lived within so long have become accustomed to the light show.

This is true for Samtina. She stands on the hill that Paltuga had the previous night been watching the Desumpa practice. The view makes her sick. _I could do better,_ she thinks. _I wouldn't even have to try hard to get people to enjoy make powers._

A rustling sounds behind her. Samtina doesn't turn around just asks, "What kept you for so long?"

"I-I didn't know which hill you were talking about," the voice explains. It was obviously a lie considering that there is only one hill on the entire plain.

Samtina realizes this but doesn't bother to correct it. "I have what you asked for. So tell me why you want this information."

"You know why. You can see through this illusion. Why must you ask?"

"If you don't tell me I'll kill you." She raises her right talon showing the glistening sharp edge. "You do know how unimportant you are, so your death would not impact this world…except from keeping my hunger at bay for a day." A loud gulp follows the statement.

"I-I-I…we-I…um…I-I-I need that information t-t-to set up my plan of a-a-attack," stutters the frightened character behind her. "I-I-if n-n-necessary we can c-c-compensate you f-f-for the in-in-infor-"

"Will you stop stuttering and speak correctly. I still don't have to give you this," this time she raises her left talon which contains a ring glowing the same iridescence of the Sanctuary. The stranger gasps at the beauty contained within the ring. Samtina only smirks.

"W-w-will y-y-you g-" Samtina glares daggers at the Wyrsa standing behind her. The Wyrsa's lithe body glistens. With the body of a gray hound and the head of a snake, it would be a sight to behold…if it weren't shivering in fear of its life. It is barely one-fourth of the dragon's size. It's tail twitching back and forth nervously. It switched pressure from it's each of it's paws continuously. A light clicking resonates as its claws it a few rocks over and over. As it continues shuffling the tiny scales that cover the four-legged creature rub against each other.

"Stop moving. All that noise you're making is giving me a headache!" Complains Samtina agitated.

"Well can I get the ring now or what?"

"Fine," she holds out the ring then quickly pulls it back. "You had better deliver or else, I will come after _you_, catch you and torture you like you have never known."

The pupil-less milky white eyes grow wide in fear. "Y-y-yeah. Y-y-you'll get it."

"Good," Samtina tosses the ring at the Wyrsa. With the speed of light reflexes it catches the ring on it's tail. "Now go!"

The Wyrsa bounds off at a headlong rush. Gracefully it runs becoming a black streak soon out of sight. Samtina sure that the Wyrsa is gone heads back to Sanctuary.

*\-_/_* *\-_/_* *\-_/_* *\-_/_* *\-_/_* *\-_/_* *\-_/_* *\-_/_* *\-_/_* *\-_/_* *\-_/_* *\-_/_* *\-_/_* *\-_/_* *\-_/_* *\-_/_* *\-_/_*

Paltuga and Necasa enter the eastern swamp Tumsaso follows behind.

"The two of you must transverse the swamp. Paltuga you will be the leader. You are going to have to find the crystal clear lake within this swamp. Necasa you must follow and together help protect each other."

"Um…okay."

"Do you really think I should be the leader?" Paltuga asks.

"Yes, you are going to be the leader. What you must try to do is to run into as few creatures as possible. If you do run into something work together. You both know spells and you are both strong but both of you should not attack at the same time the same way. It's dangerous. Just figure out the best strategy while on your way, now go!" Tumsaso orders.

Necasa and Paltuga rush into the swamp. "Do you think we should become invisible?" Necasa asks.

"That might actually bring the creatures to us. It would a bad idea to use magic unless we have to," explains Paltuga.

"How do you know that?"

"I don't know. It just came out, but its true," Paltuga informs Necasa. "I guess it's time for you to follow me." Necasa does willingly.

_I never wanted to be a leader anyway. It's easier just to follow,_ she tells herself. _I just hope he knows where he's going._

Necasa follows closely. Paltuga moves quickly but does not run toward their destination. He does this with his eyes close. His instincts tell him when to turn, which way to turn and what to do. Necasa follows blindly not knowing that Paltuga too is doing the same.

"Paltuga!" Shouts Necasa. "We're being chased by something." Paltuga turns his head and looks behind them to see shifting in the brush.

"Come on. Just ignore it. We need to get to the lake before we have any battles. Just follow me." Necasa follows moving quicker to avoid their stalker. Suddenly Paltuga stops and Necasa crashes into him.

"Why'd you stop?"

"We're surrounded," Paltuga says calmly. "There are about ten around us. I can't tell what they are. Do you want to attack or take flight to avoid them?" Paltuga asks Necasa wanting her opinion of the matter.

"Neither of us knows that many attack spells…Let's take flight and try to avoid 'em, that way we can finish this."

"Let's go!" Both of them leap high into the air and look down at the creatures that had surrounded them.

Necasa recognizes them, "Paltuga," she calls. "They're Shades. It's a good thing that we got out of there or else we'd have been in big trouble."

"What's a Shade?" Paltuga asks having never heard of the creature.

"Shades are lost souls of the swamp. Any creature lost to the swamp itself becomes a Shade. They only have a form when they attack otherwise they are immaterial. Plus the only real way of getting rid of a Shade is a banishing of a soul spell and neither us has one of those." She pauses her speech and flight. "There's one last thing. The Shades become stronger by drawing power from the swamp itself. They had been chasing us for quite a while so they must have been incredibly powerful."

"Oh…" The knowledge settles on the blue dragon of how close they had come to death without even knowing it. "I can see the lake from here. Hurry up so we can finish this," he orders.

_This was too close for him even if nothing happened. His imagination,_ she sighs pausing her thought, _both a blessing and a curse. The possibilities of magic and the possibilities of death both brought on with one circumstance and creativeness._

"Necasa!"

"Huh?"

"Necasa, I said hurry up, only a few more minutes until we arrive. Stop daydreaming," slightly blushing Necasa catches up with Paltuga and soon they reach the lake.

Waiting there is Tumsaso. "Way to go. You two did very well figuring out that flight is the easiest way through the swamp. Although flying is the easiest it's not the safest. Look who followed you." Necasa and Paltuga turn in the direction they had come to see a flock of Harpies in their wake.

"So what are you two going to do about this?"

"They're no real danger. They can't hurt us," Paltuga says shrugging them off as just minor annoyances.

"They maybe of no danger to us but _I_ don't want them near me with their stench and their screeching," counters Necasa. "Scare 'em off or something."

Paltuga rolls his eyes and mumbles something under his breath. "What was that?" Asks Necasa.

"Nothing. Nothing at all," Paltuga replies as he jumps into the air to confront the Harpies. The stench from the Harpies grime covered bodies makes Paltuga's face twist in disgust. Each flap of their wings let loose a supply of feathers to the ground below.

Paltuga studies the flock looking for something that would betray their fear. Their talons are chipped and without a point. A rare male wasn't within the flock either. Their hair greasy and clumped is filled with dried vegetation and other items. "I have it!" Shouts Paltuga.

Taking a deep breath Paltuga releases a wall of fire. The Harpies advance ignoring the flames, until their dried brush on them start to come a blaze. After two fall to the ground the rest turn their tails around to Paltuga and fly a way.

Paltuga lands next to Necasa with a sly smirk on his face. He looks to his instructor to see that his mouth is just hanging open. "Tumsaso? Tumsaso, are you all right?" He asks.

"H-how did you use flames? Above the lake you shouldn't have been able to do that. No fire is allowed and yet you used a wall of flames," Tumsaso says in shock.

"I don't know," Paltuga answers with a shrug. He snickers, "Just my flight within the ambiance of the Tree, right?"

Tumsaso's eyes grow wide. "You shouldn't be able to do that either…yet you can do both." He shakes his head. "Cancel the flame wall and let's all return to the Sanctuary." The wall of fire disappears as Tumsaso, Paltuga, and Necasa take flight and head towards Sanctuary.

"Could you teach more attack spells? We ran into Shades in the swamp. I need to know some new spells in order to fight them," Necasa asks.

"Yeah, yeah. Sure," Tumsaso answers vacantly.

_This is really troubling him,_ thinks Necasa. _I hope we can solve whatever is bothering him._

*\-_/_* *\-_/_* *\-_/_* *\-_/_* *\-_/_* *\-_/_* *\-_/_* *\-_/_* *\-_/_* *\-_/_* *\-_/_* *\-_/_* *\-_/_* *\-_/_* *\-_/_* *\-_/_* *\-_/_*

_That's twice,_ ponders Tumsaso. _Twice he has done as he shouldn't have been able to. How can he do that?_ Their flight to the Sanctuary is done in silence. No one knows what to say.

"So…um…" Paltuga says trying to break the silence. "When do we go to the other areas to practice?"

"If you aren't tired we can travel to the sea," Tumsaso answers.

"I'm not tired," Necasa states eagerly.

"Let's go then," Paltuga says excited.

"Follow me," orders Tumsaso, who is tired but doesn't let them know. He is glad that at least they still have the spunk of youth. _I just hope this is really of use and not a waste of time._

Changing the directory of their flight they head towards the sea southwest of the Sanctuary.

*\-_/_* *\-_/_* *\-_/_* *\-_/_* *\-_/_* *\-_/_* *\-_/_* *\-_/_* *\-_/_* *\-_/_* *\-_/_* *\-_/_* *\-_/_* *\-_/_* *\-_/_* *\-_/_* *\-_/_*

"So how are Ami's lessons going, Riko?"

"Actually very well," answers Riko. "Just for your information, Keka, she only pretends to be a ditz and a klutz to fool others. I'm very impressed with her," he compliments.

"Do you really think she'll be of help to the rest of us when the time comes?" Asks Keka concerned for Ami and the others that will soon have to depend on her.

"Possibly. She has to stop the game of being a ditz for it to be likely," answers Riko. A soft purr from Riko's right shoulder tells of Ashkara's agreement to the statement.

"Riko, you never did tell me of how you found Ashkara. During my life I have never seen a fox with fur pure black before," comments Keka still marveling at the intelligence held within the two tailed fox's pearl eyes.

"Remind me tomorrow. I have to start on Ami's practice again."

"All right. I'll see all three of you at dinner tonight," the words are more of a statement than a question.

"Three?" Riko wonders confused. "Oh. Ashkara, Ami, and me?" Keka nods in agreement. "We'll see you there." Riko heads to the door. As he does Ashkara turns his head towards Keka and nods.

Keka turns from the door to the sphere floating a couple of inches above the table. The table itself wasn't any real use Keka except when he needed a level platform for spells.

Flicking his left talon in three precise movements he reactivates the scrying globe. Paltuga, Tumsaso, and Necasa appear within the confines of the sphere.

"You can't fail," he says to himself. "We need all of you more then you may think…" Keka continues watching them as he had all morning. Surprisingly they had done well in the swamp.

Suddenly Paltuga's head snaps toward the location of the view from the globe. "He's good."

Keka takes the globe then returns it to its resting place above the door. _I hope the two of you do well. You two and Ami are our only hopes. _Keka then leaves his room on his way to practice his skills.

*\-_/_* *\-_/_* *\-_/_* *\-_/_* *\-_/_* *\-_/_* *\-_/_* *\-_/_* *\-_/_* *\-_/_* *\-_/_* *\-_/_* *\-_/_* *\-_/_* *\-_/_* *\-_/_* *\-_/_*

"Did you guys notice that we were being watched?"

"No, why?" Asks Tumsaso.

"It's just…it's just that…never mind," Paltuga says dropping the topic and picking up a new one. "So what do we do now?"

"The last obstacle was to find a place now you must find an object and challenge a creature," explains the leader of the Desumpa. He continues, "The object in question is a staff I placed in here a few years ago."

"So you forgot where you put it and now you want us to find it?" Necasa says raising an eyebrow.

"Cocky, aren't we? This time Paltuga you follow Necasa. Necasa you have to find the staff. I believe the two of you can do this," he pauses making sure they understand and for questions.

"You want me to be leader?" Necasa exclaims wide-eyed. "B-but I'm not a good leader. Why me?" She complains.

"Remember both of you will be important soon. So you both need to try and be a leader in practice now," Tumsaso explains. "Plus challenging a creature is something that needs to be done. Before you return."

"All right," Paltuga says confidently.

"If you say so," Necasa says somberly.

"So start!"

Paltuga and Necasa take flight. "So which way should we go?" Asks Necasa.

"I don't know. You're the leader shouldn't you have some idea?"

"I've never been good at being in charge. I think, maybe we should go to the Isle Plain at the center," she suggests.

"Okay, let's go!" Paltuga says enthusiastically trying to boost Necasa's confidence. A silence ensues as they fly. "So why are we going to the Isle Plain anyway?"

"Don't you know?" Paltuga shakes his head 'no.' "Well no enchantments, artifacts or most spells work there. Since the staff was hidden for a reason I think it should be there so it can't be used."

"That's a good idea. That makes a lot of sense," Paltuga says at how thoughtfully she had figured it out. After a few more minutes of flight they arrive upon the Isle Plain. "So where do we start looking?"

"I don't know," Necasa answers. "Maybe over there," she points to the hill at the center of the Isle Plain.

Paltuga and Necasa walk to the hill and begin searching._ I don't think we are going to find it here,_ Paltuga thinks.

They search the Isle Plain for two hours with no progress. The sun had started to set turning the grass upon the isle and the sea surrounding it to gold. "Have you had any luck?" Necasa asks.

"Sorry, no. I don't think we're going to find it here," Paltuga answers. "What should we do? It's getting late and we still haven't found the staff yet."

"I guess we should find a creature to challenge. That way at least half of this assignment will be over."

"All right, let's go. Come on Necasa," Paltuga says cheerfully.

Necasa sighs whole-heartedly. "My first chance at being a leader and I've failed." Slowly she takes flight off into a random direction.

"Hey! Wait for me," calls Paltuga. Together they fly. Paltuga doesn't ask any questions, he just follows her. The sun sets completely while they fly turning everything black.

Suddenly Necasa stops her movement and hovers. "What? What is it?" Paltuga asks.

"There's a creature below us. Let's challenge it."

"How can you tell?"

"Just a feeling," is the cryptic answer. Then just as suddenly as she stopped, Necasa dived down. Paltuga follows suit.

Necasa dives at a phenomenal rate. She then spreads her wings and with a snap her downward movement stops. She stars pumping her wings and she skims over the water in pursuit of the creature she felt. _What is she doing?_ Paltuga wonders as he continues to follow his appointed leader.

"Stop!" Necasa shouts.

"Huh?"

"You," she points to a creature floating a few feet above the sea. Its wingspan is as large as Paltuga is long. A few feathers fall with each flap of its wings. The creature itself is only made of spheres. One sphere is its head, one is its body, three are for each arm and leg, and one is for each foot and hand.

"A Sitera," Paltuga says in awe. _I thought they were only a myth._

"I challenge you," calls Necasa.

_Doesn't she know what she's challenging?_ Wonders Paltuga.

Suddenly both Paltuga and Necasa are wrapped by a spell. The spell sifts into them. It then delves into their minds, reading their thoughts, examining their past, and looking to their future. Then just as rapidly as it had entered their minds it recedes back to nothingness.

- _I deny your challenge. This item that you seek is here.- _The knowledge of the staff's position is given to them. - _When you return to your home remember to check upon the Jewel of All for…- _The thought send is stopped as Tumsaso dives in front of the two dragons, breaking their connection to the Sitera.

"Come on you two, let's get outta here, now!" Commands Tumsaso. Confused Paltuga and Necasa follow him. "Hurry! We have to return home now."

As they fly off Paltuga can't help feeling that he missed something very important.

*\-_/_* *\-_/_* *\-_/_* *\-_/_* *\-_/_* *\-_/_* *\-_/_* *\-_/_* *\-_/_* *\-_/_* *\-_/_* *\-_/_* *\-_/_* *\-_/_* *\-_/_* *\-_/_* *\-_/_*

_I have tried. Now it's up to them to figure it out._ The Sitera then disappears into a rift in the night sky. _I truly hope the best for you…_

*\-_/_* *\-_/_* *\-_/_* *\-_/_* *\-_/_* *\-_/_* *\-_/_* *\-_/_* *\-_/_* *\-_/_* *\-_/_* *\-_/_* *\-_/_* *\-_/_* *\-_/_* *\-_/_* *\-_/_*

"Keka! Did you feel that power?" Asks Riko concerned.

"Yes, I did Riko. Something of great importance is about to happen, and it doesn't bode well for us."

Tumsaso then barges into the chamber for the Jewel of All. "We have a problem."

"We know," starts Keka.

"No! You don't know! There was a Sitera in this dimension!" Tumsaso says full of dread.

"What?! No you must have been mistaken. They have been banished long ago for their extreme magical powers," explains Riko.

"No, he isn't," denies Paltuga. "We saw the Sitera. It communicated to us."

"What did it say?" Asks Riko.

"It said that we have to check the Jewel of All for something," explains Necasa. "We were interrupted before it could finish."

"Check the Jewel? Check it for what?" Tumsaso asks. All heads turn to the Jewel of All. As they do they see Ashkara place a paw on the Jewel. Suddenly the room is filled with light then the outlines of the room disappears. An erupting volcano replaces what used to be the room. All of them try fleeing but to no avail.

"It's not real!" States Necasa in surprise. Everyone just glares at her. "I guess you all figured it out too." With out warning the scene changes again. What once was a volcano now is a desert with a purple dragon with pink hues.

"Ami? What are you doing?" Asks Keka. Ami doesn't reply as explosions surround her. "Noooo!" He yells.

As the dust clears thousands of humans surround them. "Mantiku!" Tumsaso growls. He takes in a breath and starts sending flames at the humans, it doesn't affect them though.

"It's not real, father. Calm down," Necasa says soothingly. Tumsaso stops breathing fire but still is tense.

"Enough!" Shouts Keka. "What is it you want to show us?"

- _I want to show you this,- _says a voice within their minds. Once again the surroundings change but no new scene comes up just black with a Sitera at its center.

"A Sitera," Paltuga says astounded that he could see two in one day.

- _A prophecy from the past is coming to pass. I am its messenger. Her it is…- _

In a flash of light words appear in front of the dragons, the human, and the fox:

__

There shall be three

There best to protect me,

It shall all be for naught

Beware of energy's shots.

Powers lost from me

Are given to thee,

As it all ends

Dimensions shall bend.

Protectors are gone

Beings just pawns.

Time shall change

Greed be within range.

As I am lost

Guardians pay the cost

Be prepared

For the enemies and darkly haired.

- This message's sender is the Jewel of All.- 

"What?" Asks Riko in shock.

- _Pay heed to the message lest all is lost to you.- _Then the Sitera disappears. The room returns to normal except the Prophecy is still written in the air.

Slowly the lettering starts fading out and the Jewel of All grows brighter. As the last letter disappears the radiance surrounding the Jewel of greater than it has ever been.

"This is a problem isn't it?" Necasa asks concerned.

"Yes. A very big problem," answers Keka. "We have to prepare."

"Prepare for what?" Asks Paltuga.

"For a war to gain the power of the Jewel of All," Riko states somberly. "Come Ashkara let's go." Ashkara leaves the Jewel and climbs onto Riko's shoulders. After Ashkara had gotten comfortable Riko leaves.

"So what do we do now?" Paltuga asks.

"I don't know. I just don't know," says Keka who feels very tired. "Just continue what you've been doing, I guess." He leaves without another word.

_Why is it that now, these dark prophecies concerning Necasa and me, now involves all of the dragons and the Jewel of All?_ Paltuga thinks depressed. _Why do these dark prophecies have to be foretold?_

To be continued…
    
    A/N: As said in the beginning this is where you can learn to pronounce the names. Capitol vowels mean say the letter (i.g. Cry- crI) R&R all comments are accepted. I hope this wasn't too confusing with the lack of description all over the place, if that's a problem complain.
    Paltuga- paul-to-ga

Necasa- nA-ca-sa

Tumsaso- toom-sa-so

Samtina- sam-tE-na

Ami- A-mE

Sitera- sE-tear-a

Desumpa- dA-sum-pa

Keka- kA-ka

Riko- (soft) dE-ko

Ashkara- ash-car-a

Wyrsa- wier-saw

Harpies- harp-Es

Scrying- scrI-ing

Scrye- scrI

Mantiku- man-tE-cu

Giolythe – gE-O-lEth


End file.
